


七悪 (Seven Evils aka Nao)

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Costumes, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga describes exactly why the kanji for Nao should change to 七悪.</p>
            </blockquote>





	七悪 (Seven Evils aka Nao)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risu-chou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=risu-chou).



> I know, total crack! *head desk I'm so sorry, I have no idea where this came from or when the hell I developed any sense of humor at all besides lame-ass shit no one laughs at. Okay, so maybe this is lame-ass too. I guess we'll see!  
> See this blog post to understand the title! <http://community.livejournal.com/alice9_diaries/5046.html>  
> Song: heidi. Discography

I've decided, as of today that the kanji for Nao should change. From now on, it will be 七悪. Oh, you want to know why? Well... let me explain. For Nao, the seven evils that he _is_ , are as follows: Cuteness, Mindlessness, Perversion, Lustfulness, Kinkiness, Alcohol, and well... me, Saga.

Nao is the embodiment of some of them and just filled with the rest of them. Yes, I said _filled_ with the rest. How is a man to resist someone like him? He's fun and exciting... and made of pure evil!

You're glaring at me... okay, so I get it. You all don't believe me! Then I'll just have to show you the truth and then you'll never think me a liar again!

~+~+~ The 1st evil: Cuteness ~+~+~

Hmm... this one should be easy for everyone to believe. I mean, just watch him! He's like some kind of little kid stuck in a full grown adult's body, but not in the bad way. He's just... adorable!

The way he looks, his cute little face, the way he blinks his eyes when he wants something. The coffee addiction. My god the coffee! How can someone who whines for their Starbucks all the time _not_ be cute? It's mindblowingly sweet! And so is the amount of sugar he puts in it.

But that's beside the point. The man is the embodiment of cute. Adora-Nao! If he didn't already have the new name I gave him, this would be it. Okay, so some days he can be that and be only that. Yeah, for sure. So lovingly, sickeningly adorable that I just want to squish him and hug him and... okay, enough. I'm turning into him!

Let's see... why else is Nao cute and adorable and all that? The poses he strikes after he's done with a song or when he wants the crowd to scream his name. It's so cute it makes me gag. Not that he's not encouraged into it, but still! The man has no dignity. Just cute, cute, cute, and more friggin' cute!

~+~+~ The 2nd evil: Mindlessness ~+~+~

Mindlessness. Yeah, he definitely embodies that. He's always losing or forgetting something. Last week, it was his car keys. Why he even has a car, no one knows. He never uses it, and yet, he comes in freaking out about losing the keys to the damn thing.

Today, he lost this gift card he got to Starbucks. Ugg... back to Starbucks. The man has a freaking obsession with the place. Maybe that's the reason for his cute, but hey. Hell if I can prove that. All I know is he didn't shut up until I went and bought a new card, for the same amount, and brought it back saying I'd found it. He believed me! Sucker!

The things he's lost over the years or simply forgotten to bring with him to wherever they're needed... I swear there must be a void that sucks his belongings into it, just so he can go flailing around and being... cute. Yeah... that again. It always comes back to that, doesn't it?

~+~+~ The 3rd evil: Perversion ~+~+~

Oh, you think I'm kidding do you? Well, I'm not.

He's always the first to crack some sick-ass joke. Even if it's uncalled for or inappropriate for our setting, he'll still do it.

I scratch my nuts? That's cause for him to point it out and crack up.

Shou sucking on a straw? Apparently that's justification enough to insinuate that Shou likes cock. Not that he doesn't... but still. It's just... not nice to point it out in public, you know?

Tora limping around? That _must_ mean that he got it up the ass real good last night. And the whole damn world needs to know.

I worry about Nao, I really do. He's got some seriously demented shit stuck in that head of his. Oh, and let's not even get started on how he drinks. No, maybe I'll go into that later!

~+~+~ The 4th evil: Lustfulness ~+~+~

The man is a lust- _hound_. Rooming with him is an adventure in and of itself. Porn magazines tucked all over his luggage, even little fake pussy things for him to fuck. Yeah, I went through his luggage... shut up!

And he's not modest about it _at all_. If he's horny, he'll just inform the world and then whip his cock out and have a go with it. It doesn't matter if you leave or not. He'll spank it until he cums all over the damn place. And then he like... wallows in the fact that you didn't leave, if you didn't.

Shou got so tired of it that he actually pawned the guy off on me. Well, he tried to make him room with Tora, but Tora wouldn't hear of it. I didn't have a clue what I was getting into when I agreed. I just figured he was bouncy all night or too chipper in the morning or something. But nooooo. Of course it couldn't have been something as simple as that!

Instead, I get the one guy who surpasses me in masturbation attempts per day. Hell, I once walked in on him humping the bed as he fucked one of those little squishy tube things. Actually... it wasn't a bad sight. But that's not the point!

It gets a little creepy when he wanks it while staring directly at you the entire time. He started doing that a little over a month ago, on our last tour. It was infuriating at first. It totally breaks your concentration to have such a cute-ass hottie beating off while staring at you like he wants to devour you.

Great... now I have that image in my head again. It's just as annoying as the actual thing. And now... I have a boner. Double great.

~+~+~ The 5th evil: Kinkiness ~+~+~

If you've gotten this far and still believe me, then you're about to change your mind. You would _not_ believe the shit the little innocent (yeah, right) drummer of ours is into!

I never thought it'd be him, out of all of us, that would end up being a kinky-ass little bastard. And yet, here I am, knowing full well that he is.

The magazines and videos he has in his bags? Every single one of them is a different kink. Bondage, men fucking other men, bukkake, cross-dressing, clamp fetishes - you name it, he might just have it stuffed somewhere in his luggage. Not to mention the fact that he actually _has_ fuzzy cuffs in there. And all kinds of sex toys, more than what I said before.

I think maybe he doesn't carry but a few outfits and all the rest is to satiate his overwhelming sexual needs! That damn suitcase of his is gigantic and weighs a ton. I still wish I'd had more time to go through it and figure out a little more of what's in there. Then again, coming across that riding crop was enough for me.

Kinda makes me wonder... would he use it on someone or let them use it on him? Maybe both....

~+~+~ The 6th evil: Alcohol ~+~+~

Yes, the ultimate sin, I suppose. He doesn't drink often, but when he does, he fills himself to the brim with it!

Have you ever seen a grown man strut around in a vinyl nurse's outfit just because someone said he wouldn't do it? Well, I have. Just picture that: the short skirt, the funny-looking hat, all that tight-as-hell vinyl. That was quite the sight. Maybe I need to convince him to do it again!

He's so easy to convince to do anything when he's drunk. I think that's why the guys always make me stick to his side like glue. Which, of course, means I can't drink. But then again, that's not so bad. It means I get to remember all the stupid-ass shit he's pulled and tease him relentlessly about it.

Oh, and did I mention that when he's drunk, he's still _cute_? That man... he'll be the death of me.

~+~+~ The 7th evil: Me... Saga ~+~+~

Ah yes... this. Yeah, _me_. I'm one of the things he fills himself with. Or, rather, I fill him with myself.

I still remember the first time I did. I couldn't help it, he was wanking again and I just couldn't stop staring at him. I guess I popped a boner and he told me flat-out to take it out and cum with him. I just followed his instructions, pushed my pajama bottoms down and starting giving myself one of the best handjobs I'd supplied myself in a while.

But I guess that wasn't enough, because I just couldn't seem to cum. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. My cock just wanted to be inside of him, right where the damn dildo was stuffed up his fine ass. He must have seen the look in my eyes because he seriously materialized a condom out of nowhere (did I mention he's the devil incarnate?) and pulled that dildo right out.

I don't even know how I got on his bed, but I remember his hand rolling the rubber on and how damn good that felt. And then sheathing myself in that tight heat - being with a girl _never_ felt that fucking good. I fucked him until he screamed for more under me and then I gave him more.

That whole night we fucked and fucked and fucked some more. It was the most delightful thing. I've never been more pleased in my life than I was that night... and the rest of the week. The only downside was that he stopped jerking off for about as long as me! No more free shows.

Come to think of it... he's still not had a good go with himself since then. Hey, maybe he's waiting on me! Yes, that's got to be it! He wants my cock pushing into him hard and fast until he begs for more. Oh, fuck it all! I'm goin' to get me some Nao ass!

Oh... and believe me next time I tell you he's composed of seven evils! I'm seriously not kidding around!

**The End**


End file.
